1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for sensing or measuring a parameter of a process and, more particularly, to a self contained module for enhancing data communication from a sensing and measuring device to a process display, control and/or recording device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, it is desirable to sense and measure a plurality of characteristics of commercial or industrial processes. For example, process variable such as, for example, temperature, pressure, strain, resistance, voltage, velocity, and the like, can positively and negatively influence process control and optimization. In view thereof, industry invests substantial resources to accurately sense and measure processes. Typically, a system of process controls employs sensors at various points in a process. The sensors are coupled to test and measurement instruments that receive data and/or information via signals from the sensors and determine one or more process variables. The test and measurement instruments may include displays and control devices for exhibiting the received signals and/or determined process variables, and for controlling a predetermined response thereto. Typically, data, signals and/or commands are communicated between sensors and the test and measurement instruments over communication paths by means of point-to-point hard wired connections such as, for example, electrical wires, fiber optic or like connections. As can be appreciated, establishing and maintaining such wired communication paths may be time consuming, costly and error prone.
In the aforementioned commonly owned, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/877,285, from which this application claims priority, a wireless connector is taught. As disclosed in a Background Section of this commonly owned U.S. patent document, the test and measurement devices generally include a sensor terminated with a connector. The connector is in turn coupled to another connector or to a test and measurement instrument by wire, fiber optic, or other hardwired connection. In a measurement or control application of, for example, commercial and/or industrial processes multiple sensors are typically attached by hardwired connections. Moreover, the extent and/or accuracy that a particular characteristic may be measured or controlled may be limited by a length or number of required connections in the communication path. As described in the application, it is advantageous to utilize multiple sensors without the drawbacks of multiple hardwired connections. Accordingly, the commonly owned application discloses communication paths employing wireless connectors between sensors and test and measurement instruments. The wireless connector includes a first connector of a sensor such as, for example, a thermocouple, that senses a process characteristic and converts the sensed characteristic into data communicated via a signal. The first connector then wirelessly transmits the signal to a second connector coupled to instrument, meter or like process control device that processes the signal and the data and/or information encoded therein.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to be able to utilize multiple sensors without the drawbacks of multiple hardwired connections.